1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a glass composition constituting a photo-conversion member of a lighting device, and a glass frit resulting from vitrification and pulverization of the glass composition.
2. Background
A white LED (Light Emitting Diode) is in the spotlight as a light source for white lighting having high efficiency and high reliability and has been already partially used as a small sized light source having small power consumption. Even though there are various methods of implementing a white LED, the most commonly used method is a method of molding a blue LED element with a matrix made of resin with a yellow phosphor. However, since blue light has strong energy, it may easily cause deterioration of the resin. Accordingly, since the white LED having such a structure causes discoloration of the resin when being used for a long time, the color of light emitted from the white LED is changed. Also, since the molding is performed with resin, heat emission from the element may not be easily performed, so it is easy to increase a temperature. Due to this increase of the temperature, it is problematic in that the color of emitted light is changed to yellow.
In order to solve these problems, a phosphor plate in which a ceramic pellet is used as the matrix material of a phosphor has been applied. The phosphor used in such a phosphor plate is only limited to an oxide phosphor, in particular, a YAG (Yttrium Aluminum Garnet) phosphor. When merely the oxide phosphor is used, it is difficult to implement various color coordinates and color temperatures. Also, when merely a phosphor such as YAG and the like is applied, a heat-resisting temperature is required to be 800° C. or more, and accordingly, the compositional condition of glass is not needed to become complicated. However, in order to implement various color temperatures, a red phosphor and a yellow phosphor should be mixed in an appropriate amount. To do so, there is a need to adjust the compositional condition of glass in order to reduce a sintering temperature because these phosphors are vulnerable to heat.
Also, when a glass composition is applied to a photo-conversion member for vitrification of the glass composition, porosity serves as a factor that has an influence on durability and light efficiency of the photo-conversion member. That is, pores (parts indicated into circles in FIG. 19) on a surface or in an inner portion of the photo-conversion member are damaged by a thermal shock or moisture.